Le fruit de cette nuit
by LouiseFrene
Summary: Bella et Edward passent une nuit ensemble, le lendemain elle découvre qu'il est son boss. Que va-t-il se passer?
1. Chapter 1: Erreur

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec.  
>Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma prmière fanfiction, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, et bien évidemment c'est une ff all human rated M, parce que des lemons vont suivre. N'hésitez pas à me donner rewievs, j'attends vos impressions avec hâte. Bisous.<br>**

Chapitre1 : Erreur

Eh merde ! L'horloge de sa table de chevet indiquait 6 heures matin, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.  
>Ce fut ainsi que je me réveillai un lundi matin, dans la chambre d'un inconnu, plus précisément dans le lit d'un inconnu, à me préparer à sortir comme un voleuse. J'essayai de me dégager tant bien que mal de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Je réussis maladroitement à me mettre debout et balayai la pièce du regard. Seule la lumière du jour illuminait la pièce, dont les coins restaient sombres. J'entrepris de ramasser mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce témoins de la folle nuit que je venais de passer. Alice allait me les payer ! Tout cela était de sa faute, et elle savait aussi bien que moi que je ne faisais pas bon ménage avec l'alcool, bordel ! Ses renflement me sortirent de mes pensées, et en me retournant je pus apercevoir son visage clairement, l'effet de l'alcool s'étant dissipé pendant la nuit. Au moins, j'avais choisi un beau mec, mâchoire carrée, cheveux bronze désordonnés… Il m'avait remplacée avec un oreiller, c'était assez mignon à voir… Sortant de mon admiration, je remarquai que je n'avais plus que 10 minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne. J'enfilais mes vêtements à la hâte et sortis de sa chambre en évitant de faire du bruit. Je me retrouvais dans un vaste corridor avec une large baie vitrée, qui donnait directement sur Central Park… Eh double merde, j'étais à plus de 15 kilomètres de Cullen je ne sais plus quoi Society, l'entreprise ou de devais faire mon stage qui commence aujourd'hui. Sans plus tarder j'entrepris de rhabiller, et ne retrouvais pas ma petite culotte, avec un soupir, je me résignai à mettre ma jupe stylo sans culotte de toute façon personne ne le remarquera.<br>Enfin habillée, et remarquant qu'il ne me restait plus que deux ou trois minutes, je laissais un petite à ma soi-disant conquête Désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse, mais je devais aller travailler. Bella. PS : Je ne retrouve plus ma culotte donc si tu pouvais m'appeler quand tu la retrouves… Relisant ma note, je biffai la dernière phrase après tout ce n'était qu'une petite culotte non ?  
>Sortant de l'appartement sans faire claquer la porte, j'appelais Alice.<br>-Hého Bella, ça va ? T'as passée une bonne nuit ?, à sa voix de lutin, je me demandais comment elle pouvait déjà être si réveillée depuis le matin.  
>- Bein, tu vois, je ne saurais quoi te répondre vu que je ne me rappelle de rien du tout, grognai-je tout en attendant l'ascenseur.<br>Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sans grincement. Et tout en entrant je grimaçais, un ascenseur panoramique, super quand on a le vertige !  
>-Sois heureuse ! Je suis rentrée seule, moi ! De plus je peux te dire qu'il est sacrément mignon. Ca, c'était typiquement Alice, toujours enthousiaste.<br>- Et sacrément riche aussi. N'empêche je viens de commettre une grosse connerie là. Je jetais un coup d'un à montre, j'étais à la bourre. Mhh, Alice ? Je dois te laisser, je suis en retard. Je t'appelle !  
>Les portes s'ouvrirent au moment ou je raccrochais. Dans le hall d'entrée, un portier m'ouvrit la porte.<br>-Bonne journée Madame !  
>- Eh… oui merci.<br>Des taxis se bousculaient devant la porte d'entrée, ma première bonne chose depuis de matin. J'entrais dans le taxi le plus proche, et lui donnais l'adresse de la société. Mais ma chance allait tourner, et ce fut ainsi que je restais coincée dans les embouteillages. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte, et d'un pas résolu j'entrai dans le hall. Une blonde oxygénée avait un air overbooké et complèment refaite me souhaita la bienvenue hostilement.  
>- Isabella Swan ! Vous êtes e retard, et cela dirèctement le premier le jour. Le tout dit sur un ton hautain.<br>-Je, je suis désolée, balbutiai-je.  
>Me regardant de la tête au pieds, et m'adressa à nouveau la parole avait cette fois une légère touche de pitié.<br>- Enfin, bref. Je suis l'assistante personnelle du sous-chef de la boite, Edward Cullen. A propos mon est Tanya. Il t'attend à son bureau, et crois-moi il a l'air frustrée.  
>Sans plus attendre, et m'appela l'ascenseur et m'indiqua le dernier étage, première porte à droite. Ok, bon, dans ma tête je commençais à m'inventer des excuses pour mon retard, les unes plus frivoles que les autres. Quand finalement, l'ascenseur j'arrêta et que les portes s'ouvrirent, je me dirigeai précipitamment vers la porte de droite. Je pris une grande boulée d'air et toquai à la porte.<br>-Oui ? Me fit quelqu'un avec un air énervée.  
>Sans plus attendre j'ouvris la porte, la fermai derrière et observai l'homme en costume assis à son bureau observant un dossier, formant ainsi une ombre sur son visage, que je ne pus distinguer<br>-C'est moi, Isabella Swan, désolée pour mon retard, mais le..la..mh…  
>- Oh Isabella, eh bien… Soudain il leva les yeux vers moi, et quel fut le choc quand je vis son visage.<br>Si je savais que c'était toi, je t'aurais apportée ta culotte, me dit-il sur un ton froid bien qu'amusé.

**Et quelles sont vos impressions? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Souvenirs

**J'aimerais dire un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des rewievs, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Sinon aussi merci à celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et/ou dans les favoris.  
><strong> 

Chapitre 2 :Souvenirs  
><em>-C'est moi, Isabella Swan, désolée pour mon retard, mais le..la..mh…<br>- Oh Isabella, eh bien… Soudain il leva les yeux vers moi, et quel fut le choc quand je vis son visage.  
>Si je savais que c'était toi, je t'aurais apportée ta culotte, me dit-il sur un ton froid bien qu'amusé.<em>

-Merde !, m'écriai-je sans rendre compte que la personne à qui je parlais était mon patron.  
>-Veuillez surveiller votre langage, Mademoiselle Swan ! De plus, je tiens à m'excuser pour ehm… la nuit dernière, c'était une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. Sa voix était calme et froide, mais je pus y distinguer un brin de maladresse.<br>- Oui, Monsieur mais…, je ne pus terminer ma phrase, qu'il m'interrompît en recommençant à parler comme si je n'avais jamais ouvert la bouche.  
>- Maintenant, veuillez rejoindre Tanya, mon assistante personnelle, elle vous indiquera vos tâches à accomplir. Le ton avec lequel il s'était exprimé ne laissait pas place à une réplique.<br>Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais moi aussi pensée à la nuit d'hier comme une erreur. N'empêche ! Je ne voulais pas que lui, lui, la considère comme une erreur, je vous juste qu'il regrette que la nuit dernière ne se reproduise plus.  
>- Bien Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas que cette espèce de petite connard arrogant me traite comme un erreur, or, au moment de parler, je n'avais pas réussi à exprimer cela…peut-être qu'il fallait je parle avec Alice, ce soir !<br>Revenue, au rez-de-chaussée, je cherchais la blonde là, c'était quoi déjà son nom ? Ah oui, Tanya !  
>-Oui ?<br>Eh merde, je ne croyais pas l'avoir appelée à voix haute.  
>-Je viens de parler avec Mr Cullen, il m'a dit de vous retrouver pour que vous disiez ce que je dois faire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir terminé ma phrase à bout de souffle, que je me rendis compte que je l'avais prononcée sans même prendre la peine de respirer.<br>-Bien, me répondit-elle en levant le sourcil. Votre bureau est au fond du couloir à gauche. Et je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer mais ceci ne sera pas un stage photocopieuse-café. Le dossier à traiter se trouve sur votre bureau.  
>-Bien, merci.<br>Je ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse, que je me rendis à mon bureau pour analyser ce maudit dossier. Eh quel dossier ! On aurait dit qu'il avait la même épaisseur que la Bible…peut-être que j'exagérais, un peu.  
>A mon grand regret, je passais ma pause midi en lisant le dossier. De un, il était interminable, et de deux, je n'en ai deviné le sujet qu'à la vingtième page.<br>Il était 18 heures piles, quand j'avais enfin fini avec le dossier. J'étais fière d'avoir réussi à l'analyser et à le finir en une seule journée. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, me sortant de mon hébétude.  
>-Entrez !<br>Tanya ouvrit doucement la porte, restant tout de même sur le seuil de la pièce.  
>-Mr Cullen désire vous voir à nouveau. Je ne sais pas quel est l'intérêt qu'il vous porte, parce que je suis beaucoup plus jolie que toi petite garce… (La dernière phrase, elle l'avait prononcée dans un souffle, ne se rendant certainement pas compte de l'avoir prononcée à voix haute.)<br>- D'accord, j'y vais. _Merci._ Je prononçais le dernier mot de manière à lui faire comprendre que j'avais entendu ses pensées.

En entrant dans le bureau, oubliant de frapper à la porte, je le vis en train d'analyser un dossier, les yeux mi-clos, bouche entrouverte et mâchoire crispée. Cette image me fit plonger dans mes mémoires dont je croyais ne plus me rappeler…

_Bien que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient ouvertes, il ne se sépara pas de ma bouche, se contentant de me soulever un peu tandis que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. D'une démarche maladroite, il nous porta vers la porte de son appartement. L'air me manquait, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à délaisser sa bouche et ce fut ainsi que j'agrippais plus fortement sa nuque d'une main et de l'autre ses cheveux. Il émit un grognement sourd, guttural. Puis il trouva finalement ses clés, émettant un soupir de soulagement contre mes lèvres enflées par les baisers que nous avions déjà échangés. Lâchant ses lèvres une seule seconde, afin de reprendre mon souffle, nous nous retrouvions à l'intérieur. Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur du couloir, ses lèvres descendant vers ma mâchoire, s'attardant sur la commissure de mes lèvres y traçant quelques baisers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer sous le plaisir ressenti. Il descendit encore plus, vers mon cou, sur ma jugulaire et la mordilla sensuellement me faisant sentir des vagues de plaisir dans tout mon être. Il continua à se déplacer, cognant fortement son dos contre une porte afin de l'ouvrir dans sa chambre. Tout en me mordillant, il me posa sur le lit, me recouvrant instantanément de sa chaleur. Le désir de recoller ses lèvres sur le miennes se fit ressentir en moi, je levai lentement son visage vers le mien, et d'un mouvement violent, je recouvris ses lèvres des miennes, lui faisant échapper un grognement de satisfaction. Butant contre moi, je pus ressentir son érection sur mon bas ventre, qui me fit l'effet d'un feu me consumant de l'intérieur. A défaut de pouvoir prendre une grande inspiration, je pris mon courage en mains, et passais celles-ci sur son pantalon et entrepris d'ouvrir sa ceinture, à ces mouvements, il laissa échapper un soupir. Après avoir baisse le zip de son pantalon, je le fis descendre le long de ses jambes avec son boxer.  
>Il ne me laissa pas le temps de faire quelque chose d'autre, puisque la seconde suivante, je ne portais plus de chemise et il m'embrassait le décolleté en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, pour que celui-ci se retrouve également sur le parquet, rapidement suivi de ma jupe et de ma culotte. Voulant reprendre le contrôle des actions, je le poussai vers le côté sur son dos. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassai fougueusement, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa chemise ne faisant plus office d'obstacle, je délaissai sa bouche, et traçai le contour de sa mâchoire descendant vers son cou, puis vers son torse. Il commença à soupirer plus bruyamment, comme si cela lui demandait un grand effort pour maintenir son calme. Entourant un ses mamelons, je le suçais sensuellement, mais ne m'y attardais pas trop. Ses abdos se contractèrent que je passais ma langue dessus, Edward s'agrippa fortement aux draps, ce qui m'encouragea à descendre encore plus bas, vers sa virilité d'ores et déjà éveillée. Remarquant qu'il appréciait mes gestes jusqu'à maintenant je commençais à lécher son membre du haut vers le bas, lui arrachant des gémissements qui m'humidifièrent davantage. Voyant son impatience, je pris son membre entier en bouche, le suçant légèrement. Sa main se plaqua férocement sur mon cuir chevelu, m'obligeant à le prendre plus profondément, ce qui je savais, lui donnait encore plus de sensations. Quelques secondes après son geste, il ouvrit sa bouche langoureuse, en contraste avec son visage crispé et ses yeux noircis par le désir :<br>- Mhh… Arrête…Je,je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche… Bien que sa voix soit faible à cet instant, elle ne laissait pas place à une réplique.  
>Se soulevant à l'aide des coudes, il me tourna sur le dos, à ses côtes et peu de temps après, je ressentis sa peau entrer en friction avec la mienne. Sans m'en demander la permission, il glissa sa main vers mon intimité titillant mon clitoris gonflé par les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir, et je laissais échapper un son à demi-chemin entre un soupir et un gémissement. Il glissa un autre doigt dans mes plis et émit un grognement quand il remarqua que j'étais prête pour le recevoir en moi.<br>-Je…je veux que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux quand j'entrerais en toi…, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rendue inaudible par le plaisir.  
>-Je, mhh…oui. Ce fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler.<br>Se positionnant à mon entrée, m'écartant encore plus les jambes, il s'enfonça en moi, ses yeux mi-clos me regardant intensément pendant que je l'imprégnais de ma chaleur._

-C'est bon alors ? me demanda-t-il en levant légèrement son sourcil droit après s'être raclé la gorge théatralement.  
>-Mhh...Quoi ? Oui, oui c'est bon !, acquiesçai-je ne sachant même pas à ce quoi il faisait allusion et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.<br>-Parfait, je passerai vous chercher demain à 19 heures, mettez quelque chose d'élégant. Cette phrase fut dite d'un ton moqueur, probablement du à mes rougissements.  
>N'obtenant pas de réponse de ma part, il conclut :<br>-Bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant.  
>Et ce fut ce que je fis, retournant à mon bureau, afin de ramasser mes affaires. Je pris mon téléphone maladroitement et appelai Alice :<br>-Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui vient de se passer ! Commande du chinois, je serai chez toi dans un quart d'heure.  
>-Euh, oui d'accord. Pourqu…<br>Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase, et raccrochai le téléphone tandis que j'entrais dans le taxi pensant que j'aurais mieux fait de prendre ma voiture. 

-Oh mon dieu, j'arrive pas à le croire ! Il va t'emmener à diner, puis vous allez danser et il t'amènera chez toi, t'embrassant sous le porche ! C'est trop mignon ! Alice sautillait gaiement après avoir écouté mon résumé de la journée.  
>-Bof, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il m'invitait à diner avec qu'il ne se racle la gorge, alors, répliquai-je tout en essayant d'attraper un peu de cheveux d'ange avec les bâtonnets en bois<br>- On s'en fout ! Demain je viens chez toi, et je vais te préparer !

_Ni elle, ni moi, ne nous doutions un instant de ce que j'allais découvrir le lendemain._

**Alors est-ce que vous pouvez deviner ce qu'elle va découvrir ? Le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement à propos du rencard entre Edward et Bella. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le publier, mais j'essaierais de ne pas dépasser le délai d'une semaine . Sinon, reviews svp ! Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vérité

**Coucou  
>J'aimerais dire un grand, GRAND merci à ma nouvelle beta (G6K), qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre, surtout pour la mise en forme ! Sinon aussi merci à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est vous qui me donnez envie de continuer ! Et maintenant pour vous faire jalouser, je vous annonce que je vais mardi soir à l'avant première de Bel-Ami :D muhaha Bisous.<br>**

Chapitre 3 : Vérité

_-Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Il va t'emmener à diner, puis vous allez danser et il t'amènera chez toi, t'embrassant sous le porche ! C'est trop mignon ! Alice sautillait gaiement après avoir écouté mon résumé de la journée.  
>-Bof, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il m'invitait à diner avec qu'il ne se racle la gorge, alors, répliquai-je tout en essayant d'attraper un peu de cheveux d'ange avec les bâtonnets en bois<br>- On s'en fout ! Demain je viens chez toi, et je vais te préparer !_

_Ni elle, ni moi, ne nous doutions un instant de ce que j'allais découvrir le lendemain._

-Il t'a invité à diner ? Sérieusement ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'écria Tanya sur un ton de folie, comme si cette nouvelle était incroyable.  
>- Euh...ben oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. J'essayais de prononcer cette phrase sur un ton nonchalant ignorant sa méprise.<br>- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'il a une petite amie, Victoria, elle est à l'étranger en ce moment. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle organisait leur mariage, à Londres.

Tanya n'obtint pas tout de suite une réponse de ma part. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées ou bien simplement perdue… C'était pour cela qu'il avait qualifié la nuit de dimanche comme une erreur ! Parce qu'il avait trompé sa fiancée !...Attendez un moment, il est fiancé ?

-C'est possible, je crois qu'il m'en a parlé, dis-je en ignorant mes pensées.

-Mhhh…, dit-elle en fermant la porte du bureau avec son fameux sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Les trois dernières heures furent longues, très longues. Je le connaissais à peine, bon dieu ! Ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais faite des idées. Il m'a surement invitée à diner pour parler boulot rien de plus ! Or plus je me répétais cette phrase moins j'avais envie d'être à ce soir. Mais 17 heures finirent tout de même par sonner.

-Allez ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tanya est une pétasse qui t'envie et elle a juste envie de gâcher votre rencard.  
>-T'es sûre ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix les yeux larmoyants.<p>

Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction ! De un, je n'éprouvais aucuns des sentiments pour lui, et de deux, il était mon patron !

-Oui, je te le jure ! T'es contente maintenant ? Alice s'impatientait, il était 18 heures et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé à me préparer. De plus, si tu décides de ne pas y aller, tu devras te taper la petite amie de mon frère, Rosalie, toute la soirée. Ils viennent diner ce soir.  
>- Tu vois, tout à coup je ressens une forte envie de sortir affirmai-je d'un ton ironique, même si je préfère faire tout autre chose que de passer du temps avec Rose.<br>-Bah, tu vois ! On dirait que même sa voix souriait. Alors maintenant, il faut se dépêcher ! Déshabille-toi, je vais chercher la robe que je t'ai achetée ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Quelques fois je me demande comment elle parvient à être si excitée en un claquement de doigt. Elle sautillait à tel point que ses phrases devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes.  
>Une demi-heure après, j'étais habillée et maquillée, tandis qu'Alice maltraitait mes cheveux avec le fer à friser. Je portais une robe bleue nuit, qui m'arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, un rose en tissu avait été cousue sur l'unique bretelle de la robe. A mes pieds, des talons, ils étaient beaux certes, mais je supposais également qu'ils étaient machiavéliques et se prendraient à cœur joie de me faire tomber à la moindre occasion. Alice passa du rouge à lèvres rouge flamboyant sur mes lèvres. Je n'aimais pas cette couleur, mais elle la retravailla et à la fin j'avais l'air d'une femme fatale. Super !<p>

A 19 heures tapantes, j'étais prête, et cela depuis dix minutes, mais Alice m'avait interdit de m'asseoir de peur que je froisse ma robe. La sonnette me tira brutalement de mes pensées. J'avançais afin d'ouvrir la porte, mais Alice me devança et ce fut elle qui lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire digne du chat d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles.

-Bonsoir, Mr Cullen, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Alice n'arrêtait de glousser, c'était toujours comme ça quand elle vouvoyait quelqu'un.  
>-Euh, oui bonsoir …, il ne termina pas sa phrase.<p>

J'étais cachée derrière un mur comme une gamine, le regardant sans que lui-même puisse me voir. Il portait un costume, mais pas celui avec lequel je l'avais vu aujourd'hui au boulot. Le costume était noir et la chemise était d'un gris très sombre, bien que ces couleurs soient plutôt sombres, je ne m'en plaignis pas puisqu'elles faisaient ressortis ses yeux verts émeraude. Ces mêmes yeux que j'avais vu s'assombrir pendant notre baiser…

-Alice, je m'appelle Alice. Elle lui jeta un regard comme si elle lui reprochait de ne pas connaitre son nom.  
>- Alors enchanté Alice, il l'a gratifia d'un sourire en coin qui me fit littéralement fondre. Est-ce que Bella est là ?<br>- Oui, oui. Entre ! Elle est dans sa chambre. Désolé, mais je ne me sens pas très bien avec le vouvoiement. Sur ce, elle disparut dans ma chambre.

-T'as raison, il est CANON ! Maintenant ne le fais pas attendre Et si jamais ce que la blonde t'a dit est vrai, donne-lui un coup de genou entre les jambes. Elle affichait un sourire espiègle, comme si elle venait de me dévoiler le secret de la vie.  
>- Je verrais bien ce qui se passera. Je fis un clin d'œil à Alice, avant de rejoindre Edward au salon.<p>

Et oh mon dieu ! Il était encore plus beau de près. Il était assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées tandis qu'il admirait la décoration colorée d'Alice. Lorsqu'il me vit enfin, on aurait dit que son visage venait de s'illuminer davantage… Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il avait une fiancée bordel !

- Waouh Bella t'es ravissante ! Et voilà que j'eus droit au même sourire en coin qu'Alice.  
>- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très mhhh...élégant. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'il était carrément à tomber. Il grimaça un peu à mon compliment manquant d'originalité.<br>-On y va ? J'ai réservé une table pour 19 heures vingt.  
>-D'accord.<p>

Il se leva et m'attendit pendant je me mettais mon manteau, on était mi-novembre et il faisait un froid de canard dehors. A peine eus-je terminé de fermer mon manteau, qu'il posa sa main droite sur le bas de mon dos, me conduisant à la porte.

Le trajet en voiture était silencieux, d'un silence pesant et inconfortable, mais je ne voulais pas être la première à parler. De toute façon que voulais-je lui dire ? Que je croyais en ce que Tanya m'avais dit ? Que cela me blessait parce que je dois bien l'admettre une partie de moi croyait encore aux contes de fées ? Non, je préférais encore tout de même garder le silence.  
>Il posa sa main doucement sur ma cuisse, et se tourna vers moi ignorant complètement la route qui se déroulait devant nous.<p>

-Hey, ça va ? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est partis, constata-t-il d'une voix douce.

Alors maintenant il me tutoyait ? Ca voulait dire qu'il se sentait bien avec moi, non ? Puis une nouvelle pensée me traversa l'esprit je ne devais pas être des premières femmes qu'il emmène diner, il doit avoir l'habitude de passer du temps à charmer la gente féminine.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
>- Mhhh… Même si parfois tu es agaçante comme Elisabeth Bennet (nb : personnage principal de Orgueil et Préjugés, Jane Austen), je préfère tout de même quand tu es plus communicative.<br>- D'un je ne suis pas agaçante ! Et de deux toi tu me rappelles un certain George Duroy (nb : personnage principal de Bel Ami, Maupassant). Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire cette phrase ?  
>- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Il traçait des petits cercles de son auriculaire sur ma cuisse. Bien que cela me chatouille plus qu'autre chose, ça parvint tout de même à me déstresser.<br>-Mhhh… Mes lèvres tremblèrent à tel point que j'hésitais à lui dévoiler mes pensées.

Au loin, je pouvais voir l'entrée d'un palace, illuminé comme un sapin de noël. Deux portiers se tenaient devant les portes doubles, le visage impassible. Edward, s'arrêta juste devant la porte, et un portier vint m'ouvrir la portière, et l'autre que je reconnus alors comme voiturier, prit les clés de la voiture et entra à l'intérieur. Edward reposa sa main sur ma hanche, et me reconduisit à l'intérieur, où une serveuse lui sourit instinctivement et nous conduisit à une table pour deux, un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Du vin, Monsieur ? demanda un homme en smoking à Edward, quelques secondes après que nous nous fûmes assis.  
>-Volontiers, du Château Lynch-Bages 2010. Il passa commande sans même prendre la peine de regarder le serveur.<br>-Et mademoiselle ?  
>- La même chose merci.<br>- Bien, je vous passe la carte.

J'essayais de garder le plus longtemps possible les yeux sur la carte, remarquant enfin le prix du vin qu'Edward venait de commander. Je savais que si j'ouvrais les yeux, je ne pourrais plus lâcher ses prunelles.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me mens pas, je peux voir que tu ne vas pas bien. Sa voix sonnait comme si ma réponse lui importait vraiment- <em>quel Charlatan<em> !  
>-Je t'ai déjà dit que tout va bien…<br>- Si tu insistes… Parle-moi alors un peu de toi.  
>- Je crois que tu sais déjà suffisamment de moi, dis-je d'un ton plus sec que je n'aurais voulu. Donc je serais ravie d'en apprendre davantage sur toi. Pour compenser le ton sec de ma dernière phrase, je prononçai celle-ci d'une voix rauque.<br>- Je m'appelle Edward, Esmée et Carlisle sont ma tante et mon oncle. Ils m'ont recueilli lors du décès de mes parents j'avais six ans à l'époque. J'ai fait deux années de médecine puis finalement j'ai changé de carrière, et voilà où cela m'a conduit. 

Voilà que maintenant j'éprouvais de la pitié pour lui, alors qu'il y a deux minutes je le traitais de goujat !

- Mhhh… Tu ne m'as pas révélé ta couleur préférée, ni ton style de musique, ni rien de ton passé amoureux… Les derniers mots furent dis dans un souffle, que je ne fus même pas sûre s'il les avait entendus.  
>- Bleu nuit, comme ta robe. J'écoute un peu de tout, surtout les chansons anciennes, des années cinquante.<p>

Comme je l'avais prévu, il ne répondit pas à ma dernière question soit il ne l'avait effectivement pas entendue, soit il l'évitait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il me cachait quelque chose… Je n'eus pas le temps de poser davantage de questions, puisque deux serveurs apparurent, nos plats à la main.

- Alors, un coq au vin pour monsieur, et des raviolis au saumon pour mademoiselle.

Sans prononcer quelque chose de plus, le serveur s'en alla, souriant, sachant qu'il recevrait un généreux pourboire de notre table. Nous mangeâmes dans le silence le plus total. Moi j'avais peur de lui poser la question qui me tenait tant à cœur, et lui sans doute avait peur de devoir y répondre. Je bus une autre gorgée de vin, ayant fini mon plat, quand Edward se leva, et me présenta son bras.

-M'accorderiez-vous une danse ? Un clin d'œil, vint compléter sa question.  
>-Je ne sais pas si je devrais… Dis-je en baissant le regard<br>- N'oubliez pas que je suis votre patron… Il ne m'avait pas dit cela comme s'il m'appelait à l'ordre, mais plutôt comme s'il avait réellement peur que je refuse.  
>- Dans ce cas, volontiers ! Dis-je en lui adressant un grand sourire.<p>

Une piste de danse, que je n'avais même pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, se tenait au fond de la salle, donnant sur une terrasse chauffée. Quelques couples virevoltaient au son de la musique. Lorsque Edward et moi arrivâmes sur la piste, un tango avait commencé, et si ma connaissance cinématographie ne me jouait pas de tours j'aurais pu jurer que c'était Assassin's Tango. Il me prit fermement par la hanche, et posa sa main au creux de mes reins. Voulant faire bonne impression, je mis une main sur sa nuque, tandis qu'avec l'autre je couvris sa main libre. Quel ne fut pas mon choc quand il commença à danser ! Il savait danser le tango ? Eh bien, j'aillais me foutre la honte, puisque j'étais doté de deux pieds gauches. Il me conduisait sur la piste, nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique, et j'étais sure qu'il pouvait entendre le mien également. Puis, il se baissa légèrement, et chuchota à mon oreille, d'une voix de velours.

- Tu sens le champagne avec un arrière goût fruitée… Sa voix provoqua des frissons sur tout mon corps.  
>-Merci. Ma voix était rauque et tellement sèche, ce qui n'avait pas de sens puisqu'à nous deux on venait de vider une bouteille de vin.<p>

Il contracta ses muscles au son da ma voix rauque, et se positionna face à moi d'une manière où je pouvais clairement sentir son érection contre mon bassin. Ok, s'il voulait jouer, on allait jouer !

- Tu sais ce qui me ferait énormément plaisir ? Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, donnant une allure sûre de moi.  
>- Non ? Demanda-t-il intrigué, soutenant mon regard.<br>- Toi, nu, couvert de champagne. J'essayais de ne pas baisser les yeux même si je sentais mes joues s'empourprer.

Il grogna à mes paroles, et m'embrassa, d'un baiser sensuel, mais qui de l'extérieur n'avait rien d'inhabituel.

- Volontiers, tu pourras faire usage de moi de la manière que tu souhaites. Ses yeux verts d'habitude clairs, étaient devenus sombres, presque noirs.

Il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, on aurait dit qu'il avait une carte des zones érogènes féminines juste sous les yeux. Mais oui ! Cela lui collait parfaitement il connaissait parfaitement les femmes ! Il avait dû en avoir des centaines dans ses draps, des centaines femmes qui se réveillent le lendemain le cœur brisé, sachant que tout cela ne durerait qu'une nuit. Et c'était exactement, ce qu'il faisait, il essayait de me faire à nouveau tomber dans ses bras, pour pouvoir m'annoncer le lendemain qu'il était fiancé…

- Dis-moi qui est Victoria ? Ma voix était faible, j'avais sans doute peur de la réponse évidente que j'attendais un mensonge.  
>- Qui te l'a dit ? Cette fois il dit cela d'un grognement énervé.<br>- Tanya… Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es fiancé ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui poser ces questions sachant que la vérité me blesserait indéfiniment.  
>- Non, ce n'est pas exactement comme ça… Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, cette fois je pus sentir qu'il se demandait vraiment quoi me répondre.<p>

Ha ! Et j'avais enfin la preuve, il ne voulait pas me mentir entièrement, sans doute afin de ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience.

- Alors ? J'attends toujours… Sans doute, parce qu'il me restait encore un peu d'espoir, encore un peu de foi en cet homme.  
>- On n'est pas fiancés, on n'est même pas ensemble… Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.<br>- Oh allez ? Pas la peine d'inventer des mensonges, je ne te crois pas de toute façon ! Cette fois vraiment en colère, et je nous arrêtais net en remarquant que nous avions continué à danser, la musique ayant sans doute déjà changé plusieurs fois.

- Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai ! Mais il y autre chose… Il hésita, sa bouche tremblait. Nous, nous avions passé quelques nuits ensemble, et…  
>- Et ? Demandais-je impatiente.<br>- Elle attend mon enfant… Et elle croit que je vais l'épouser, mais elle se trompe et raconte cela à tout le monde.  
>- Tu, tu, tu, balbutiai-je. Tu vas devenir père !<br>- Mais Bella, descends d'un cran, s'il-te-plait cela n'a pas d'importance.  
>- Tu vas devenir père, bordel ! Je lui donnais une claque monumentale, cette fois j'étais sûre que tout le monde nous observait.<p>

Sur ce je partis en courant hors du restaurant avec mes talons, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher, dehors, le ciel était gris la pluie tombait en même temps que mes yeux pleuraient...

(Note de la Bêta : Tu es une vicieuse ! T'arrêter ici c'est carrément la mise à mort que tu mérites mdr franchement j'ai adoré et je suis ravie que tu m'aies choisi comme bêta ) gros poutous.)

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais peut-être faire une partie en PoV Edward, qu'en dites-vous ? )**


	4. Chapter 4: Les points sur les i

**Coucou Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt :S mais je prépare mon bac, donc ce n'est pas comme si j'avais trop le temps En tout cas, merci pour vos reviws, elles me font chaud au cœur !Et encore mille fois merci à ma beta G6K, sans laquelle cette histoire serait bourrée de fautes :S PS : J'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié le disclaimer pour les deux chapitres précédents donc SM est l'heureuse maman de tous les personnages  
><strong> 

Chapitre 4 : Les points sur les i

_Sur ce je partis en courant hors du restaurant avec mes talons, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher, dehors, le ciel était gris la pluie tombait en même temps que mes yeux pleuraient..._

Edward's PoV

Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal après tout… Elle n'avait appris qu'un de mes secrets, et c'était de loin le moins sombre. Finalement, cela avait peut-être été une bonne chose qu'elle ait réagi comme ça.

A 26 ans, je comptais presque autant de mensonges et de secrets que de printemps.  
>Enfant, j'avais été parfait intelligent, poli et je jouais du piano. Puis à l'adolescence, je me suis rebellé, et j'ai rencontré Aro et Victoria. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce ne sont pas les meilleures fréquentations…Suite à cela, mes parents m'ont déshérité, mais ils ont changé d'idées quand j'ai fini l'université, mais nos rapports sont restés rares et inconfortables.<br>Au moins, je pouvais affirmer une chose Bella avait été assez futé pour fuir le danger.

J'étais assis à une table, seul, un verre de Whisky à la main _**(**__**Bêta**__** : So sexy le petit Eddy)**_. La musique de mauvais goût était assourdissante, me cassant les tympans. Je me demandais ce que j'étais venu faire ici. Je m'étais juré il y quelque temps ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, même si je maintenais le contact avec Victoria… Elle était surement la pire chose qui m'était déjà arrivé, c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai découvert les drogues et les boites de nuit malfamées.  
>De plus, Jasper, mon meilleur ami, étant allé à un diner avec sa sœur, je n'avais même pas quelqu'un à qui parler.<p>

- Hé mec ! Ca fait longtemps que t'es plus venu ! _s'écria Aro tout en s'avançant vers moi.  
>Il était habillé comme toujours combinaison en cuir et piercing à l'arcade.<em> _**(Nda : Je sais c'est bizarre de s'imaginer un Aro comme ça :P)**_  
>- Oué, j'avais besoin de sortir un peu…, <em>j'essayais de ne pas paraitre agacé, mais à son expression j'étais sûr que j'avais raté.<em>  
>- Quoiqu'il en soit, Heidi est ici, et elle aimerait bien passer du bon temps avec toi. <em>Il dit cela sur un ton de confidence agrémenté d'un clin d'œil, tout en s'éloignant.<em>

Sa confidence m'a davantage dégouté et je suis rentré chez moi, de toute façon j'avais un contrat à écrire avant de le faire analyser par Bella, quoique je n'en étais plus si sûr… Elle avait bien mérité son stage et ne devait en aucun cas le raccourcir par ma faute, je m'assurerais de diminuer nos rencontres, même si cela n'était pas pour me plaire.  
>Ce fut ainsi, que je me retrouvais assis, à mon bureau dans mon appartement. Je tentais de me concentrer sur un tas de papiers, mais le Whisky aidant, les mots perdaient leur sens. Les lettres se bousculaient devant mes yeux, créant des phrases au sens effrayant Elle te déteste. Elle ne voudra plus te revoir. Elle est en colère contre toi.<br>Sans avoir pu en lire plus, mon téléphone se mit à sonner bruyamment m'enlevant de mes pensées mélancoliques. C'était un numéro masqué, mais une intuition me força à décrocher.

-Bella est avec toi ? _Je reconnus instantanément la voix hystérique d'Alice m'explosa les tympans._  
>- Non, pourquoi ? <em>Elle ne savait encore surement rien de notre dispute, sinon elle n'aurait pas présumé que Bella soit encore avec moi.<br>_ -Mais merde ! Il est une heure du matin, et elle n'est pas encore rentrée. En plus elle m'avait dit que si elle rentrerait tard elle m'appellerait !

Quoi ? Faites que ce ne soit pas de ma faute, bon dieu ! Mais j'avais déjà une mince idée où elle pouvait être, après tout, je ne la connaissais que trop bien et ce n'était pas le courage qui manquait à cette femme pour faire des choses affreuses.

PoV Bella

Clac-Clac…Ping-Ping…  
>Le son de la pluie se mariait au martèlement de mes talons sur le trottoir. Il faisait nuit noire, sans étoiles, mais bon cela était plutôt normal à New-York. Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins par contre, c'était qu'une rue soit déserte, sans la moindre trace de gens.<br>Qu'avais-je espéré après tout ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se transformer en prince charmant juste à cause d'une petite stagiaire minable ! Vu d'un autre angle, il avait été sincère et c'était moi qui avais tout gâché. Quelle conne je fais ! Mhhh… Peut-être que je devrais retourner en arrière et me faire pardonner ? Mais s'il avait déjà quitté les lieux ? Et s'il ne voudrait plus jamais me voir ?

Je n'eus pas le loisir de continuer à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, quand j'entendis des pas lourds me suivre. Sur ce, je me retournai, et vis deux hommes derrière moi. L'un était blond à la peau très pâle, l'autre avait une peau chocolat et des dreadlocks. Un point en commun les deux affichaient un rictus mauvais.

Et vu ma mauvaise chance habituelle, j'avais laissé mon sac à main et ma veste au restaurant.

Je me mis à marcher plus rapidement, mes jambes tremblant sous le contact de mes talons avec le béton. Les deux me suivaient comme des aimants, et par pur instinct, je me mis à courir.

-Pas si vite, ma belle ! Tu pourrais avoir la courtoisie de nous attendre _me siffla le grand blond._

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et continuai à avancer je ne sais où. Or, j'avais du ralentir car je sentie une main froide s'aplatir sur mon épaule. J'étais prise au piège ! Sans même penser aux conséquences de mes actes, je me retournai vivement et filai un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l'autre.

- James ? Je crois qu'on a affaire à une tigresse, peut-être qu'on devrait laisser tomber ! _Celui qui n'était pas James se mit à rire bruyamment._  
>-Arrête avec tes blagues ! Si on laisse tomber, on aura à faire à Victoria, et tu sais ce qu'il se passera si on arrête ! <em>James s'adressa à l'autre avec un ton de mépris.<em> Et toi, ma petite, à ta place je ne jouerais pas la maline avec Laurent.

Victoria… Ce nom me disait quelque chose ... Ah oui ! Maintenant celle-là venait de me gâcher ma soirée une deuxième fois sans même être présente. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà affirmer que je la détestais, pas la peine de faire sa connaissance.

Après avoir chuchoté longuement avec Laurent, James se retourna vers moi, m'empoignant les cheveux derrière la nuque.

-Alors, voilà Isabella, c'est ça ? _C'était sûrement une question rhétorique car il n'attendit pas ma réponse avant de poursuivre._ Donc, tu vois tu as deux possibilités. Soit tu fais la gentille fille et tu nous laisses te conduire à Victoria, soit on le fait par la force.

Pour seule réponse, il obtint mon grognement furieux. J'étais coincée au fin fond d'une ruelle déserte et délabrée. Ce n'était même pas la peine de crier, seuls les chats m'entendraient. Et voilà, comme si la soirée n'avait pas déjà été assez chaotique comme ça, cela semblait aller de mal en pire. Soudain, une idée me vint, comme une ampoule s'allumant juste au-dessus de ma tête.

- Peut-être que vous avez manqué quelque chose ! Si cette Victoria cherche à me voir c'est sûrement à cause d'Edward…  
>- Allez, accouche la petite !<br>-Bien. Quand vous m'avez suivi je venais juste de terminer mon rencard avec cet Edward de manière peu amicale. Donc elle n'a pas à se faire du souci.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de respirer avant de dire tout mon soûl. C'était lâche d'avoir ainsi recours à cet incident, mais si cela pouvait m'aider j'étais prête à tout !

- Haha ! T'es peut-être mignonne, mais tu es aussi une piètre menteuse !

Il m'attrapa plus fortement par les cheveux et me conduisit vers une camionnette que je n'avais même pas remarquée jusqu'à présent. A peine entrée à l'intérieur du véhicule, il me mit une chemise sale sur la bouche faisant office de bâillon. Peu de temps après et sans pouvoir crier, on me menotta les poignets.

Le trajet ne fut sans doute pas trop long, mais il sembla durer des heures puisque j'étais enfermée dans la camionnette dans une position vaguement désagréable. A peine arrivé à destination, je pus entendre de la musique de mauvais goût qui faisait tout trembler sur son passage. Je pouvais aussi, malgré que les vitres soient teintées, distinguer des lumières fluorescentes. Cela m'avait tout l'air d'une boite de nuit. Ouf ! Au moins, j'étais dans un endroit fréquenté et pas au milieu de nul part. Ce fut à ce moment là que choisit James d'ouvrir la portière, et de me tirer hors de la camionnette comme si j'étais un vulgaire déchet. A mon grand étonnement, j'avais réussi à ne pas pleurer pendant tout le trajet, me focalisant sur la colère que je ressentais.

-Tu sais, tu es encore plus belle quand t'es furieuse !_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

Ceci eut pour conséquence de m'énerver davantage. Il me poussa vers la porte de derrière de la discothèque, et une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel, vint ouvrir la porte avant que je m'écrase contre celle-ci vu le coup violent de James.

- Première porte à droite. Et pour toi Laurent, j'espère que t'as trouvé ce que Victoria voulait, parce que, crois-moi, elle est furax !  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gianna.<p>

Ok, ça voulait sûrement dire que j'étais exactement ce que Victoria cherchait. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Cette Victoria semblait avoir le contrôle de tout.

James frappa à la porte de droite, et après avoir entendu un _oui _très bas, ouvrit la porte et me jeta à l'intérieur, tout en m'enlevant le bâillon. _Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être traitée comme un sac de patates ! _

- Voilà chérie ! _James lui-même devait avoir peur de sa chérie car il s'en alla sans même attendre une réponse._

Victoria, se retourna sur son fauteuil afin de me faire face. Elle était tout ce à quoi je m'étais attendue grande, rousse, peau très pâle. Mais ce qui attira mon attention fut son abdomen son ventre était vraiment arrondi… Je ne savais pas comment Edward avait pu sortir avec une femme comme elle -_tout mon contraire-_, qui de toute évidence, était haut placée dans la boite de nuit pour avoir autant d'acolytes. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et m'adressa la parole.

-Alors c'est toi Isabella… Je m'étais attendue à quelqu'un de moins banale, peut-être plus grande et plus âgée sans doute. _Sa voix était basse et rauque pour une femme, or j'étais à peu près certaine que cela devrait plaire aux hommes.  
><em> - D'abord, arrêtez de me reluquer comme une bête de foire ! Ensuite, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? _Je savais que ce n'était sans doute pas très judicieux de crier sur cette femme, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher ! Elle se croyait qui pour pouvoir me rabaisser à ce point ?_  
>- Je te conseille de ne pas me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis sûre que Laurent aimerait s'occuper d'une fille aussi enragée que toi, alors si tu ne veux pas être envoyée dans la fosse aux lions, je te conseille de te taire et de m'écouter. <em>Elle avait raison, je n'avais aucunement envie de me retrouver seule avec Laurent, il m'avait reluquée comme un bout de chair !<em>

N'entendant pas de réponse de ma part, elle poursuivit.

-Eh bien comme tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué, je ne suis pas contente que tu fréquentes Edward. _Je voulais répliquer à ses propos, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas la possibilité._ Comme tu peux le voir, je suis enceinte, et je ne tolérerai pas que mon fiancé passe sa journée à sauter des gamines !

-Mais je ne suis pas une gamine, bordel ! _J'étais vraiment à bout de nerfs._ De plus, à ce que je sache, Edward ne vous appartient pas ! _Ni la mienne, pensai-je à regret. Et il ne voudrait sans doute jamais l'être après cette soirée…_  
>-Et c'est là que tu trompes ! Il m'appartient, t'as compris ? Pas une patte sur lui ! <em>Elle s'était levée, et je devais admettre qu'elle mesurait bien une tête de plus que moi. Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots d'une voix agressive, et tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. Elle avança vers moi, sans me quitter des yeux, m'agrippa fermement par le cou, et me souleva un peu. J'étais en train d'étouffer !<em> Tu m'as bien compris ? PAS. UNE. PATTE. SUR. LUI. ! _Elle savait aussi bien que moi que je n'étais pas en mesure de répondre. Ma tête devait avoir commencée à devenir violette et mes poumons étaient vides j'allais m'évanouir sous peu !_

A ce moment, Gianna ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle semblait morte de peur, et tremblait de partout. Sous le choc, Victoria me laissa tomber, et je m'effondrai sur le sol en béton.

-Aro est furieux ! Il vient de casser la gueule de Félix et veut te parler tout se suite ! _A la fin de sa phrase, Gianna se retrouva à bout de souffle._  
>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, bordel ?<p>

Cette fois-ci Victoria était énervée, mais ses yeux affichaient surtout de la peur. Je crois que je n'aurais pas aimé faire moi-même la connaissance d'Aro. D'autre part, si sa convocation m'aiderait à me laisser partir, j'irais moi-même le remercier.

- Edward est ici, et il l' menacé de raconter vos affaires illégales aux autorités si tu ne lui redonnes pas la fille. _Edward était venu ? Edward était venu pour moi ! Soudain, j'étais toute contente._

Victoria se tourna vers moi et me donna une claque monumentale. Certes, j'aurais pu me défendre mais je ne me voyais pas frapper une femme enceinte-_ saletés de bonnes manières ! __**(**__**Bêta**__** : Moi perso enceinte ou pas enceinte je lui en colle une direct !)**_

__ -Toi, la garce lève-toi ! Tu m'as déjà fait assez de problèmes. Et crois-moi tu n'es pas tirée d'affaire, t'as peut-être eu de la chance ce soir, mais je te conseillerais de garder les yeux bien ouverts la nuit. _Toutefois, avant de me faire sortir, Victoria enleva mes menottes en essayant de me pincer la peau. __**(**__**Bêta**__** : Grosse sa**** désolée je deviens vulgaire mdr)**_

Sans me faire prier, je me levais et sortis de la pièce juste devant Victoria. Gianna nous indiqua la porte de gauche, et Victoria ouvrit la porte d'un geste assuré.

-Bonjour patron ! Bonjour Edward ! Tu n'imagines même pas, t'as raté la première échographie.

Victoria affichait un visage faussement triste, et je pus voir les lèvres d'Edward trembler. Je ne savais pas s'il était vraiment triste d'avoir raté l'échographie, ou s'il éprouvait effectivement des sentiments pour cette vipère.

-J'en suis désolé. En tout cas, j'espère que le bébé se porte bien, envoi-moi une photo par mail ! _Il se tourna vers l'autre homme._ Au revoir Aro ! _Sur ce, Edward se leva, me prit par la main, et me conduit à sa voiture silencieusement mais assez rapidement._

Il m'ouvrit la portière et je me jetai à l'intérieur. Il fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit sa propre portière et s'assit devant le volant. Sans m'adresser le moindre regard, il prit la parole.

-Ce soir, j'avais pensé à t'inviter à m'accompagner à un séminaire après-demain. _Il sourit cyniquement en s'entendant parler_. Or, vu le déroulement de la soirée, je crois que je vais faire cette proposition à Angela. _Il tourna la clé et fit rougir le moteur, il semblait si crispé…_ Non seulement tu m'as foutue la honte, mais en plus tu viens de me gâcher la bonne entente que j'avais avec la mère de futur enfant. Je suis fier de toi, Bella ! _me lança-t-il sarcastiquement. __**(**__**Bêta**__** : Non mais quel connard ! Elle se fait enlevée par une malade et en plus c'est de sa faute ! Grrr)**_

Je voulais protester, dire que la deuxième partie de ses accusations n'étaient pas de ma faute. Mais je devais admettre, que si je ne m'étais pas évadée du restaurant, ils ne m'auraient pas capturée… Ne trouvant rien à redire aux accusations qu'Edward me portait, je restais silencieuse.

Sans un mot de plus, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, et nous propulsa sur la route à une vitesse illégale. Il voudrait sûrement se débarrasser de moi le plus vite possible.

_**(**__**Bêta**__** : Alors perso je l'ai adoré ! Si je n'avais pas été fatigué tu aurais eu la correction cette nuit ! J'ai hâte d'avoir le prochain chapitre savoir comment Edward-abruti-Cullen va se comporter ! )**_

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer ) Pour le prochain, il y aura plus de scènes avec Edward et Bella ensembles . Bisous.**


	5. Hors sujet : Changement de nom

Coucou  
>Non, ceci n'est pas un autre chapitre désolé :S<br>Je voulais juste vous annoncer que j'ai du changer le titre de mon histoire suite à la demande d'une autre auteure (San59) qui a une fic également appelée Le fruit d'une nuit, donc j'ai renommé ma fic Le fruit de cette nuit.

Bisous ! J'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ).


	6. Chapter 5: Abu Dhabi

**Coucou Eh oui je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre Alors déjà un grand merci à G6K qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record :O Et puis désolé à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu (le lien que je recevais avec les emails pour m'annoncer des reviews, bein il était mort ^^ Et comme je suis pas trop douée je n'ai pas trouvé une autre solution pour répondre :S)  
>Sur ce je vous laisse lire le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas )<strong>

Chapitre 5 : Abu Dhabi

_Sans un mot de plus, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, et nous propulsa sur la route à une vitesse illégale. Il voudrait sûrement se débarrasser de moi le plus vite possible._

PoV Bella

Vous connaissez cette sensation ? D'être une toute petite fourmi insignifiante au milieu de pieds géants qui peuvent vous piétiner par mégarde ? Eh, bien c'est la même sensation que d'être à l'aéroport JFK à onze heures du soir.

Tanya m'avait appelée le lendemain de ma pseudo-dispute avec Edward. Tout compte fait, Angela ne pourrait pas l'accompagner à Abu Dhabi puisqu'elle avait pris congé il y a une semaine. La voix de Tanya m'avait semblée boudeuse, on aurait dit qu'elle était fâchée qu'Edward m'ait choisie à sa place, après tout elle était son assistante personnelle.  
>Alice, quant à elle était toute excitée. Elle m'avait préparée ma valise la veille, à croire qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer, en quelques minutes à peine, si bien qu'elle débordait et qu'on aurait sans doute à payer un surplus de poids.<p>

-Bon, il est quelle heure ? _Je m'impatientais, cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'attendais. D'accord cela peut sembler peu, sauf si vous êtes complètement stressée._  
>-Relax, Bella ! Il a encore dix minutes, t'as le temps. Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez rater votre avion ! <em>Bien que d'habitude elle s'exprime calmement, je pouvais entendre une pointe de jalousie qui perçait sous son baratin.<em> Ah, le voilà ! _s'exclama Alice en se levant._

Il venait d'entrer dans le hall. Edward portait, comme à son habitude, un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Derrière lui, il trainait une valise à roulettes, qui était super petite comparée à la mienne. Or, il restait probablement méconnaissable aux yeux de tous, puisqu'il portait des lunettes de soleil, bien qu'on soit à l'intérieur et qu'il pleuve à torrents.  
>Lorsqu'il arriva près de nous, il retira ses lunettes, et me salua en premier.<p>

-Bonsoir Bella. Ca va ? Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de te voir au boulot aujourd'hui, _fit-il un air triste barrant ses yeux, bien qu'un sourire en coin illumine son visage. Je me sentis rougir derechef foutus capillaires !*_  
>-Oui et toi ? Je sais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire.<p>

Sur ce, il se retourna pour saluer Alice. En tout cas, soit Edward était bipolaire, soit il changeait de sentiments envers les gens très rapidement. Hier soir, encore, il semblait être prêt à me crier dessus, bien que sa voix soit demeurée calme. Aujourd'hui, il me parlait comme si nous nous étions jamais fâchés, ou plutôt comme s'il ne s'était jamais fâché avec moi, _bizarre. _Alice s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Alors, ma petite, tu vas maintenant prendre l'avion. Et tu m'appelleras au moment où ton gros orteil aura touché la terre ferme, d'accord ? _Elle s'exprimait sur un ton maternel, me donnant ses derniers conseils avant de laisser son enfant partir en colonie. Dis donc, je ne connaissais pas cette facette d'Alice.  
><em> -Oui, maman, je te promets ! Allez, amuse-toi bien avec Casper ! _Lui fis-je tirant la langue. Elle devint rouge pivoine, mais répliqua néanmoins_  
>-D'abord c'est Jasper ! Et puis, ne te fais pas de soucis, on s'amusera bien ! <em>Elle s'éloigna en me faisant un clin d'œil, la mine joyeuse.<em>

-Alors, nous voyagerons avec Emirates Airlines. Le vol durera environ 14 heures.  
>-Oh putain, c'est super long ! <em>Edward se mit à rire de bon cœur à mes propos.<em>  
>-Oui, ça peut sembler long si on n'est pas habitués. Mais on voyagera en classe business et tu pourras dormir si tu veux.<br>-Mouais… _Je demeurais sceptique face à voyage._  
>-Allez ! Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement. Je te le dis, tu vas adorer ! Allons maintenant enregistrer nos bagages.<p>

Il me prit par la taille, et nous guida vers le guichet d'enregistrement. De derrière nous pourrions avoir l'air d'un couple, chacun tirant sa valise partant en voyage en amoureux ! Et s'ils comprenaient vraiment la situation, alors…en fait, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas non plus le comportement d'Edward si paradoxal.

Notre entrée dans l'avion se fit sans encombre, et nous fûmes confortablement installés dans des fauteuils de luxe en cuir beige. S on y mettait le prix, on était traités comme des rois, ou plutôt comme des sultans. Edward se tourna vers moi en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Tu peux dormir maintenant, tu te réveilleras à temps pour le déjeuner.  
>-Mouais…Je déteste les décollages. <em>Cela me mettait mal à l'aise d'admettre mes peurs, mais il le remarquerait bien assez tôt de toute façon.<em>

PoV Edward

Après qu'une hôtesse de l'air eut dit quoi faire en cas d'urgence. L'avion décolla sans plus tarder, et vis Bella se crisper à côté de moi. Elle semblait si vulnérable…

-T'inquiètes, ça va bien se passer _lui dis-je afin de la rassurer, mais elle ne sembla pas convaincue, si bien que je lui pris par la main. A mon grand étonnement, elle me laissa faire, peut-être qu'elle me pardonnera d'avoir agi si stupidement._  
>-Comment tu le sais ? Une turbine peut prendre feu, le moteur peut péter, le pilote peut s'endormir, et, et… je ne sais pas moi ! <em>Ok, elle paniquait vraiment, c'était assez mignon à voir.<em>  
>-Je sais, c'est tout. Maintenant repose-toi.<p>

Elle se laissa faire et lors du décollage j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle me broyait les phalanges. Putain ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Quelques minutes après, je sentis sa tête se dandiner et finir par s'appuyer sur mon épaule-_ si seulement elle faisait aussi confiance quand elle ne dormait pas…_ Après un moment, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, et je sombrai dans un sommeil.

PoV Bella

Ma nuque ma faisait terriblement mal, je pense d'ailleurs avoir un torticolis quelle chance,_ haha_. Si j'avais su que je m'endormirais j'aurais pris la peine de transformer mon siège en lit d'appoint. Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux et quand je voulus me repositionner je remarquai qu'Edward dormait lui aussi, c'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais dormir songeai-je. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune et plus insouciant aussi mais il restait tout de même super craquant ! _Ok, vaut mieux ne pas changer de sujet, Bella._

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça _? S'étonna Edward en me fixant de ses belles émeraudes. Je devais avoir l'air louche et train de fantasmer sur lui il y a quelques secondes…_  
>-Non, rien. Je veux dire, je ne te regardais pas. <em>Il n'avait pas l'air de croire à ma réplique et consulta sa montre.<em>  
>-Alors, avec le décalage horaire et tout, c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Allez, lève-toi on va au bar ! <em>Il déboucla sa ceinture et se mit debout.<em>  
>-Bonne idée ! Je crève la dalle. <em>A ce moment-là, mon estomac décida de se manifester et je suivis Edward.<em>

-Je vais aller me rafraichir, je te retrouve au bar.  
>-D'accord, comme tu veux.<p>

Il continua son chemin alors que j'allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. J'avais une mine abominable ! Mes cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien et mon mascara avait un peu coulé pendant que je dormais. Après m'être également occupée de mon système excréteur je partis rejoindre Edward. Je dois admettre que je galérai un peu pour trouver le bar, mais quand je vis Edward assis à une table lisant la carte, je crois que j'aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour le retrouver. _N'exagérons pas Bella, il est peut-être sexy et tout, mais il a caractère de merde et semble être bipolaire. –Ouais, mais regarde ses yeux, ses lèvres, et son corps !_

-Tu parlais avec qui ? _Là il semblait vraiment curieux, merde je ne savais pas quoi lui dire tu vois Eddie, je me livre à un débat intérieur avec ma conscience qui n'est pas du même avis que moi. Non, mieux vaut inventer un truc débile. _  
>-A personne, tu as du te méprendre. <em>Finalement, la partie de mon cerveau supposé trouver des excuses de dernière minute n'était pas très doué.<em>

__Il voulait répliquer, mais en voyant mon air embarrassé et il ne fit rien. A mon grand soulagement, le déjeuner se passa bien et nous ne parlâmes que de la pluie et du beau temps, évitant sans doute l'épineux sujet de notre dispute, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

Après déjeuner, nous retournâmes à nos places, et Edward se mit à travailler sur son ordinateur. Comme je n'avais rien d'intéressant à faire, je commençais une partie de Solitaire, et me prenant au jeu, je ne remarquai l'heure que lorsque nous étions prêts à atterrir.

L'aéroport était vraiment démesuré, tout comme cette ville. Le luxe était omniprésent dans le terminal, et ne me sentant pas vraiment à ma place, je guettais ma valise sur les tapis roulant vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

-Y a pas le feu tu sais. _Edward m'observait du coin d'œil, un air dubitatif au visage._  
>-C'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise ici. Les femmes sont recouvertes de tissu, et les hommes me dévisagent bizarrement.<p>

Edward observa les alentours et hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison. On prend nos valises vite fait, et puis on monte dans voiture que l'hôtel nous a envoyée.

Si je ne l'aurais pas mieux connu, j'aurais dit qu'il était possessif. Il me tenait par la taille d'une main ferme, et jetait des regards assassins à tous les hommes qui prenaient le risque de m'observer.

Bon, s'il appelait ça une voiture, je crois que nous ne vivions pas dans le même monde. C'était une limousine typique d'un Hummer américain qui pourtant ne déteignait pas sur ce paysage arabe. Le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir la porte, et nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture. Dehors, il faisait noir, ce qui était à peu près normal, puisqu'il était 23 heures ici. (Nda : Bonjour la Géographie ^^ J'ai du rouvrir mes cours d'il y a trois ans. Pour l'explication : L'avion à décollé vers minuit à NYC, avec les 14 heures de vol, il est donc 14 heures à NYC, mais en ajoutant 11 heures pour le décalage horaire il est 23 heures à Abu Dhabi J Voilà).

-J'ai réservé une suite avec deux chambres à l'hôtel. La première conférence à laquelle nous devons assister est demain à 11 heures donc tu auras le temps de dormir. _A vrai dire, je commençais à apprécier cette histoire de séminaire, d'abord c'était assez inhabituel d'y participer en tant que stagiaire mais en plus je ne devrais pas commencer à 8 heures –grasse matinée en vue, miam !  
><em> -D'accord.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut rapide, mais j'eus droit à une grande surprise en sortant de la limousine. Ce n'était pas un hôtel mais un vrai palace !

-Welcome to Rocco Forte Hôtel Abu Dhabi. _Devant se tenait un employé un plateau à la main, sur lequel étaient disposés deux coupes de champagne._  
>-Thanks, <em>dit Edward pour le serveur tout en lui donnant un généreux pourboire – it's a rich man's world^^. <em>Viens Bella ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la suite !

Sur ce, il me traina à l'intérieur, et s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller récupérer la clé. Moi, j'admirais la décoration, c'était vraiment beau, le hall était intégralement vitré et pour ne pas faire défaut aux clichés, c'était très luxueux.

-C'est au 20e étage. Dans sa main Edward tenait une carte magnétique.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur, qui était … panoramique- _bienvenu le vertige !_ Songeai-je. Mais je ne voulais pas me taper la honte, cela suffisait amplement avec le décollage.

PoV Edward

Bella ne semblait pas à l'aise, cela m'étonnait car pour ce que j'en savais, les femmes aimaient le luxe. En même temps, Bella n'était pas une femme comme les autres. J'ouvris la porte de la suite, et entrai, Bella sur mes talons.

-Voilà c'est ici. Je te laisse visiter. Il y une piscine privée pour notre étage, mais vu que pour l'instant les autres suites de l'étage sont disponibles, il ne devrait y avoir personne.  
>-Tais-toi ! C'est juste magnifique tout ça. <em>Je faisais vraiment des efforts pour ne pas rire, on aurait dit une enfant à Walt Disney !<br>_ -Je te laisse visiter. Ta chambre c'est celle à ta droite, tu y trouveras de quoi manger.  
>-Merci, c'est gentil. Je crois que je vais y aller, je dois encore appeler Alice et après je vais me doucher.<br>-D'accord, bonne nuit Bella.

Sans penser, je commis un acte qui aurait pu mettre en danger mon magnifique service trois pièces (nda : Il est vaniteux lui :P.). Lentement, parce que sincèrement j'avais la trouille de sa réaction, après tout je m'étais comporté comme un con, je déposai mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes. C'était certes déplacé, mais irrésistible. _Youpi ! Elle ne m'a pas giflé et mon service est intact ! Je crois que je peux considérer ça comme une victoire ! _**(N/B : Je kiff sa penséeJ)**

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je partis dans ma chambre. Elle était pareille que la dernière fois où j'étais venu ici –_avec Victoria_, pensais-je soudain mélancolique. Je défis ma valise mais les lèvres de Bella étaient omniprésentes dans mes pensées. Elles étaient douces comme le miel et pourtant fraîches. Me rappelant de notre nuit…_Quand elle a passé sa langue sur mon torse, descendant inévitablement vers mon entrejambe, où elle entreprit de me procurer les meilleures sensations imaginables. –Bon, ce n'était pas avec mon érection réveillée que je parviendrais à m'endormir. _Je regardai l'horloge, il était presque minuit mais j'avais encore le temps d'aller un peu nager, pour me détendre- _et pour essayer de faire baisser mon excitation. Après tout, j'aillais rester quatre jours entiers dans cet hôtel avec elle._ J'entrepris de me déshabiller, et mis le peignoir de l'hôtel, qui à vrai dire était un peu trop chaud pour être confortable.

La piscine, contrairement au reste de l'hôtel, était typiquement orientale. Tout était en mosaïques de couleur vert émeraude. Elle devait faire 15 mètres de long, et au fond se trouvait un jacuzzi ouvert vers la piscine. J'ôtai mon peignoir et entrai nu dans la piscine- _il n'y aurait personne de toute façon _(nda : Et de toute façon, il n'y aurait personne qui aurait un problème avec un Edward nu dans une piscine *-* Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien ). ). **(N/B : Perso moi ça me donne envie de le rejoindre :p)**

L'eau était confortable, pas trop chaude, ni trop froide. Alors que j'entrai dans l'eau en plongeant. Je vis Bella, elle se tenait dos à moi au fond de la piscine. Elle ne m'avait sans doute pas entendu. A cet instant, je crus que le dos était la zone la plus désirable du corps féminin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à monter le quelques escaliers sous l'eau qui menaient au jacuzzi. –_Merde ! Je crois qu'elle a eu la même idée que moi, sinon pourquoi diable ne porterait elle pas de maillot ?_ _Moi qui venais ici pour faire baisser mon excitation, voilà qu'elle augmentait encore plus._  
>Elle allait se retourner, ayant sûrement entendu l'eau bouger autour de moi. Pris de panique, je plongeai entièrement sous l'eau, espérant qu'elle ne me voie pas. Je nageai un peu, et lorsque je n'eus plus d'air, je sorti la tête de l'eau. Bella, se tenait face à moi, assise sur les bancs du jacuzzi.<p>

-Edward ? Edward ! Mais bon sang ! Quesque tu fais ici ? _Elle essayait tant bien que mal de couvrir son corps si parfait avec ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Ce qui à son plus grand damne, mais à mon plus grand plaisir se révéla être de l'eau, et je la vis rougir. _  
>-J'avais envie de nager un peu, c'est tout. Et je crois que tu as eu la même idée, non ?<p>

Elle hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. _Merde !_ Je la gênais horriblement, mais je ne l'avais jamais crue aussi pudique. Pris d'une force intérieure, je continuais à nager vers elle, pour finalement m'asseoir juste à son côté.

-Bella, regarde-moi. _N'obtempérant pas, je déviai son visage vers le mien._ Ecoute, je suis désolé de ma réaction à la con. Ce n'était pas ta faute je sais, mais quand j'ai vu Victoria je n'ai vu que du feu. _Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais je posai mon index sur ses lèvres._ Ne dis rien Bella, ne me gâche pas ce moment s'il-te-plait. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Et pour dire vrai, t'es vraiment magnifique. _A mes paroles elle rougit de plus belle._ **(N/B : Comment résister à cette déclaration 3)**  
>-Edward, je, je…, <em>elle balbutia et ne parvenant pas à s'exprimer clairement, elle baissa les bras. Mais ses yeux en disaient long des pensées. Ils étaient un peu retroussés et une lueur de désir les illuminait plus que d'habitude.<em>

Je rapprochai doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Elle ne semblait pas être contre, je crois qu'elle était même aussi consentante que moi. Lorsque mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, je pus sentir une décharge électrique parcourir mon corps. Je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'un simple baiser pouvait donner autant de plaisir, mais j'étais déterminé à l'approfondir. Je lui demandai la permission avec ma langue de pouvoir me joindre à la sienne. La barrière que formaient ses dents, disparut à cet instant, et nos langues tournèrent à l'unisson. Prise du même désir que moi, elle passa sa main sur mes cheveux. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque. C'était incontestablement le baiser du siècle ! **(N/B : Mamamia ! J'ai chaud d'un cou ))**

Petit Eddy décida de se manifester à ce moment, et appuya un peu contre le ventre de cette déesse. A cet instant, je la sentis ouvris les yeux, choquée et retira ses lèvres des miennes, je sentais déjà un vide se former. Elle reprit son souffle, et rougit encore plus si cela était possible. 

-Oh Edward, je suis désolée ! **(N/B : Mais quelle conne !)**

Elle se leva, et sortit du jacuzzi, me laissant là tout seul, comme un con et à bout de souffle. Je pus la voir prendre mon peignoir et se couvrir avec ce dernier avant de partir, sans se retourner.  
>Moi, en l'occurrence, je restai là assis, comme paralysé. <em>Je venais de tout faire foirer à nouveau ! Lorsque les choses allaient mieux, voilà que je me débrouillais pour foutre la merde ! Bravo Eddy, t'es le meilleur ! <em>**(N/B : Mon pauvre petit chou viens voir tatie Jess elle te fera le plus mémorable des câlins :p)**

*Capillaires : ce sont des minis réseaux sanguins beaucoup plus petits que les artères ou les veines. Lorsque ceux-ci sont entièrement vascularisés, on rougit.

L'hôtel mentionné existe vraiment. Et selon les images, il est vraiment magnifique, par contre je ne sais pas s'il possède une piscine comme celle-ci. *soupirs*

Sinon, là quelque chose me dit qu'Edward vient de monter dans votre estime et que vous aimeriez bien crier sur Bella, non ?

**N/B : Perso je les dévoré ! Mamamia ! Je fonds complètement sur cet Edward ! Mais je veux la suite ! Vite vite vite ! )**

**N/A : Alors vous le trouvez comment ? En tout cas, pour moi c'est mon préféré Et sinon, vous savez plus j'ai de reviews plus j'essayerai de poster rapidement, donc n'hésitez pas !  
>Bisous.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Résolutions?

Coucou Je reviens en peu en retard :S, mais pour compenser, ceci est le plus long des chapitres jusqu'à maintenant :D. Ce qui veut dire, que ma bêta G6K à eu beaucoup de travail, donc je la remercie infiniment !  
>Merci à toutes celles (ceux ?) qui me lisent, surtout à ceux qui me laissent des reviews . Et sinon, on se retrouve en bas ).<br>Ps : Disclamer Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, c'est seulement le scénario qui m'appartient *snif*)  
><span> 

Chapitre 6 : Résolution (s) ?

Moi, en l'occurrence, je restai là assis, comme paralysé. _Je venais de tout faire foirer à nouveau ! Lorsque les choses allaient mieux, voilà que je me débrouillais pour foutre la merde ! Bravo Eddy, t'es le meilleur !_

PoV Bella

Le réveil indiquait 9 heures du matin, et je n'avais même pas encore eu une seule seconde de sommeil.  
>La nuit dernière se repassait encore et encore derrière mes paupières closes. Certes, il est peut-être un con, et aussi un menteur mais n'empêche, ses yeux avaient reflété du désespoir, et cette fois, c'était moi qui avais tout gâché. Et si en fin de compte, il était sincère, et si ses yeux hier avaient vraiment reflété la vérité ? C'est sans doute une question à laquelle je n'aurai jamais de réponse…<p>

Courage Bella ! Il est l'heure de se lever. Bien que je n'aie pas dormi, je ne ressentais pas encore l'effet de cette nuit blanche. En me regardant dans la glace, je pus néanmoins constater que mon reflet lui, reflétait l'effet de cette nuit pleine de questionnements.

Vu que nous avions une sorte de réunion-discours ce matin, j'optais pour un tailleur jupe noir toute simple, agrémentée d'une blouse blanche. En allant de ce pas me maquiller, je pris une importante décision tout en m'observant à nouveau dans le miroir. Moi, Isabella Swan, je vais arrêter de m'emmerder avec les_ et si j'avais…_ dorénavant. A partir de maintenant, je vais agir sur le coup, sans tenir compte des conséquences, comme lors de notre première rencontre.

Je sortis de ma chambre, et entrai dans le salon de la suite. Un plateau rempli de nourriture délicieuse m'y attendait. C'est seulement après avoir senti les effluves de la nourriture que mon estomac se mit à gronder. Tout compte fait, je n'avais pas mangé depuis un bon bout de temps.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'asseoir sur la méridienne en velours, une voix de la même texture se fit entendre.

-Bonjour Bella ! Bien dormi ? _Au son de sa voix on pouvait dire qu'il était debout depuis longtemps._  
>-Très bien, j'étais fatiguée à cause du voyage. Et toi ? <em>J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne remarquerait pas mon mensonge.<em>

Il se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, une tasse de café à la main. S'il n'avait pas eu ses cernes d'un ton violet, on aurait pu le confondre avec un mannequin.

-J'ai eu un sommeil quelque peu agité. _Il eut un sourire en coin, laissant toutefois transparaitre son humeur._

Notre conversation s'arrêta là, et je pus enfin prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je pouvais voir qu'il était un peu fâché envers moi, et je pouvais le comprendre. Et c'est pour cela que j'allais tout faire afin qu'il me pardonne.

A onze heures moins dix, nous étions tous les deux assis sur des strapontins attendant qu'un vieil homme quelconque daigne à faire acte de présence. Les gens autour de nous bavardaient joyeusement, et Edward s'était joint à eux à moment donné. La tension entre nous deux était palpable, et plus les minutes passaient, plus je comprenais qu'il n'était pas fâché, mais déçu en quelque sorte.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la soixantième édition de ce séminaire. Cette année, nous avons choisi Abu Dhabi qui comme nous le savons tous prend constamment une grande importance dans l'économie mondiale…

Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention au charabia que l'homme au crâne dégarni récitait comme s'il s'agissait d'un sermon d'église. Les gens autour de moi, prenaient des notes ou écoutaient avec un air fortement intéressé.

Edward lui, souriait de manière à laisser croire que l'homme sur la tribune ne prononçait que des insanités. Toutefois, j'étais certaine qu'il ne portait pas autant d'attention au discours comme il le laissait croire. Après environ une demi-heure de blabla en tout genre, je remarquais qu'Edward me regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Tu fais attention à ce qu'il dit ? _Son chuchotement caressa la peau de ma nuque me faisant frissonner.  
><em> -Bien sûr _Mentis-je,_ c'est pour cela que je suis là. _Je murmurais si bas que seul lui, était capable d'entendre._  
>-Alors là tu me déçois. Regarde autour de toi, quelques personnes peu habituées de ce genre de discours écoutent attentivement, les autres, comme moi, font seulement semblant de s'y intéresser. <em>Son ton était très bas et son souffle caressait ma peau d'une tendre brise. C'était une confidence, de peu d'ampleur, certes, mais une confidence tout de même.<em>

Le reste du discours passa beaucoup plus rapidement, entre les blagues sur les spectateurs et ses confidences infimes. Lorsque, nous fûmes enfin libres, il était une heure, et malgré mon petit déjeuner copieux, j'étais à nouveau affamée.

PoV Edward

-Tu prends du vin ?  
>-Volontiers.<p>

Nous étions à une table, dans l'un des nombreux restaurants que l'hôtel disposait. Bella s'était littéralement jeté sur le panier à pain, lorsque nous nous sommes assis.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? _Demandais-je tout en levant les yeux vers elle._  
>-De quoi ? La conférence, l'hôtel en soi ou la nourriture ? <em>A cet instant, elle porta le verre de vin à ses lèvres, les trempant à peine et but une gorgée.<em>  
>-Je ne sais pas je crois que j'accepterais volontiers ton opinion sur tous les sujets. <em>Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, et elle rougit instantanément. Bien qu'elle m'ait rejeté hier, après m'avoir donné le plus succulent des baisers, je ne perdais pas espoir.<em>

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me raclais la gorge, la faisant rougir de plus belle. Après avoir hésité, elle prit enfin la parole.

-Et bien, la conférence était ennuyeuse, l'hôtel splendide, et la nourriture divine. _Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, inconsciente de l'effet que cela me faisait.  
><em> -Et moi ? _Bien que je me sois attaqué à mon assiette, je pouvais sentir ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'audace de ma question._  
>-Et quoi toi ? <em>Elle bafouillait vraiment maintenant, sans doute était-elle embarrassée.<em>  
>-Moi, comment suis-je ? <em>Elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper maintenant, je l'obligerais à répondre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.<br>_ -Arrogant et cupide, mais je t'apprécie quand même. _Elle ajouta encore quelque chose si bas que je ne pus entendre._

Nous ne primes plus la parole, jusqu'à l'arrivée des desserts. Elle avait pris un fondant au chocolat et à la banane– _typique, _et moi un sorbet à la menthe.

-Pourquoi la menthe ? _Elle regardait mon dessert avec un regard dégouté._  
>-C'est frais et épicé en même temps, exactement comme je l'aime. <em>Depuis le début du déjeuner, toutes mes phrases étaient à double sens je voulais vraiment la déstabiliser. Cette fois, elle ne rougit pas, et soutenait mon regard.<br>_ -Ouais, bof… Je préfère la banane, c'est plus consistant et le gingembre apporte une touche salée, que le chocolat noir recouvre un peu.  
>-Tu aimes le salé ? <em>Cette fois j'étais vraiment intrigué, elle était la première à affirmer aimer le salé.<em>  
>-C'est mieux que l'épicé. <em>Elle me fit un clin d'œil, plein de sous-entendus.<em>

Nous finîmes nos desserts, et après avoir payé l'addition nous sommes allés dans le hall. Alors que nous marchions, côte à côte, je me retournai vivement vers elle. _**(N/B: J'ai l'impression d'être dans le film Sex and the City 2 j'adore!)**_

-Ce soir, je t'emmène à la plage ! _Elle serait doute fasciné par l'ambiance de la plage arabe._  
>-Quoi ? Mais demain matin, il y a une réunion très tôt ! <em>Bien, qu'elle essayait de trouver des excuses, je pouvais voir qu'elle était enthousiaste. <em>  
>-Je m'en fous. Viens ! <em>Je lui pris sa main, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse refuser.<em>  
>-Quesque tu fais <em>? Me demanda-t-elle lorsque j'appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment, et nous montâmes à l'intérieur. <em>

-Au dixième étage, il y a une boutique. Nous allons t'acheter des vêtements afin que tu puisses sortir sans trop attirer l'attention.  
>-D'accord <em>Me répondit-elle sceptique<em>.

-Même pas dans tes rêves ! Je ne porterai jamais un truc comme ça !

Bella se tenait devant la cabine d'essayage dans un ensemble doré, composé d'une multitude de tissus couvrant ses cheveux, et le reste de son corps. Le tout était agrémenté d'une voile. A son expression qu'elle arborait en se voyant dans la glace, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer.

-Contente que je t'amuse. _Elle prononça ces mots d'une voix sarcastique et basse._  
>-Oh allez ! Ce n'est pas si grave, sois heureuse que je ne t'oblige pas à porter l'abaya, tu crèverais de chaud là-dedans. <em>J'étais encore tout rouge d'avoir autant ri, mais j'essayais de mon contrôler pour ne pas l'embêter d'avantage.<br>_ -Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu n'as pas à te mettre toutes ces couches de tissus sur ton dos ? _Elle n'était pas très emballée par l'idée, mais commençait à s'y faire. _  
>-Parce que, moi, je suis un homme ! <em>Là c'était vraiment trop, et je recommençais à rire.<em>  
>-Oui mais…Oh, d'accord <em>! Elle céda finalement à contrecœur et nous pûmes enfin sortir de la boutique après une heure de débats et d'essayages, il était maintenant seize heures.<em>

-Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? _Demanda Bella alors qu'elle déposait ses nouvelles tenues dans sa chambre.  
><em> -Nous allons dans la troisième salle de réunion, il y aura ceux d'International Investissements et ceux de Money Values.  
>-Ca va être super ! <em>Son rire sarcastique m'atteint par-dessous la porte de sa chambre.<em>

Ces deux sociétés d'investissements dans la bourse étaient les principales concurrentes de Cullen Capital. Mon père et moi, nous possédions Cullen Capital, qui était focalisé sur la bourse, mais aussi Cullen Corporation où nous traitions des investissements en général. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avions toujours eu la côte sur les deux autres, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer.

Nous descendîmes ensemble au troisième étage, et quand nous entrâmes dans la salle de conférence, je remarquai que nous étions les derniers.

-Désolé du retard. _J'entrai en m'excusant, Bella à mes talons. Je pris place au bout de la table, et elle prit place à ma droite.  
><em> -Nous n'en tiendrons pas rigueur. Alors, comment vas-tu vieil ami ?

Eléazar parlait d'une voix posé, celle qu'il utilisait depuis des années pour les affaires, selon mon père. Il avait dans la quarantaine, mais paraissait plus jeune. A sa droite, se tenait Carmen, son bras droit en quelque sorte, et cela depuis que je les connaissais. Il y avait toujours eu des rumeurs selon lesquelles ils avaient une affaire, et eux-mêmes ne les ont jamais démenties.

-Très bien, merci. Bonjour à vous aussi Vladimir et Stefan.

Ils étaient les dirigeants de Money Value. Ils étaient bel et bien russes, même si leurs noms étaient roumains. Ce sont des frères, et ils ont pris les rênes de la société lors de la mort de leur père, il y environ 3 ans de ça. Eléazar prit la parole.

-Nous sommes ici afin de convenir nos domaines d'investissement…

La conférence dura exactement deux heures, mais nous devrions la continuer le lendemain. Il y eut une altercation entre Eléazar et moi sur le marché européen, et cela avait en quelques secondes tourné à la bagarre. Nous étions censés restés polis, mais la lutte verbale laissa place à quelques coups de poings entre lui et moi.

Bella était restée assise à me regarder la bouche bée, ne sachant par vraiment quoi faire en ce genre de situations. Vladimir et Stefan, quant à eux, se sont régalés du spectacle, et finalement, ce sont deux hommes de la sécurité qui ont mis fin à l'altercation.

Je ne m'en sortais pas si mal, je saignais un peu de la lèvre et j'avais quelques coupures. Eléazar, lui, était à plaindre, je lui avais cassé le nez et deux dents, et pour être sincère, j'en étais très fier.

-Les hommes, quels puérils ! _S'exclama Bella, lorsque nous montions dans l'ascenseur_.  
>-Nous avons juste une façon quelque peu différente de la votre pour défendre notre opinion.<br>-Hé ho ! Arrête de parler comme un politicien, la conférence est reportée, garde cette voix pour demain.  
>-T'as raison <em>Fis-je déçu.<em>

Bella partie dans sa chambre pour s'habiller afin de sortir, et moi, je suis allé réparer les dégâts de la bagarre. Je dus mettre un nouveau costume, ainsi qu'une autre chemise. Et pour le visage, et bien, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre à part nettoyer.

Après 10 minutes, j'étais devant le bar de la suite, et j'attendais Bella, lorsqu'elle vint vers moi en se tordant dans tous les sens, on aurait dit un chaton dans un panier à linge.

-En plus ça gratte ! _Se plaignit-elle pour la millième fois aujourd'hui._ _**(N/B : La pauvre ! Moi je lui aurais clairement dit « même pas en rêve ! » Mais on ne peut rien refusé au beau Eddy :p)**_  
>-A moins que tu veuilles souffrir des regards indécents, tu vas devoir t'y faire <em>Essayais-je de relativiser.<br>_ -T'as raison. _Elle laissa finalement tomber le voile sur les cheveux et le dos, comme la vendeuse lui avait dit, et m'adressa un sourire parfait._ Je suis prête !

PoV Bella

Edward appela un taxi, et nous n'avons pas du attendre beaucoup. Bien que cela me tuait de l'admettre, mais il avait eu raison. Les femmes dans la rue étaient encore plus couvertes que moi, et presque toutes étaient habillées d'une abaya noire. Malgré mes couches de vêtements, quelques hommes m'ont tout de même dévisagée, vite interrompu par le regard meurtrier d'Edward qui me tenait fermement par la taille. Nous roulions depuis cinq minutes, lorsque je pris enfin la parole.

-Où est-ce qu'on va _? Je regardais par la vitre, fasciné par le paysage que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent.  
><em> -A la plage. _Il leva son bras gauche et regarda sa montre_. Il est presque dix-neuf heures, ce qui veut dire que nous allons aussi manger un morceau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta, et Edward paya la course. Nous étions devant un bar de plage, à l'air libre. Sur chaque table trônait une traditionnelle shisha.

-T'en as déjà fumé avant ? _Me demanda Edward en haussant légèrement le sourcil._  
>-Une fois, au lycée.<br>-Houlà, cela remonte à loin _Me taquina Edward._  
>-Je te rappelle que je suis plus jeune que toi <em>Rétorquais-je tout en lui donnant un coup de coude.<em>  
>-Touché <em>Riait-il.<em>

Nous nous assîmes à une des rares tables inoccupées, et le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Je grignotais un peu pendant l'apéritif. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crevais de faim dernièrement. _**(N/B : Un futur polichinelle dans le tiroir ? désolée expression entendu récemment dans OTH :p)**_

Edward, assis à côté de moi, fumait la shisha et buvait du cognac, comme tous les hommes d'affaires ici présents. Nous avions commandé quelques beignets aux crabes et aux fruits de mer. Alors que j'y pensais, mon estomac gronda, et Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Affamée ? _Me demanda-t-il un air espiègle._  
>-Je ne suis pas comme ton assistante qui ne mange que des salades et des crudités.<br>-Tu sais, elle n'est pas si garce que ça, elle peut aussi être gentille.  
>-Avec tous ceux qui ont une bite je suppose. <em>Edward s'esclaffa légèrement à ma réplique et les plats arrivèrent. Je me mis directement à manger.<br>_ -T'as déjà la gourmandise et la paresse, il ne t'en manque plus que cinq _Affirma Edward tout en prenant son deuxième beignet. Il faisait cela afin de me taquiner il savait très bien que je détestais qu'on repère mes défauts.  
><em> -Et toi, tu as l'orgueil et l'avarice. On est ex-æquo _Souris-je._ _**(N/B : Et Bam dans tes dents Cullen bien envoyé ))**_

Nous mangeâmes rapidement, et fûmes prêts alors qu'il faisait nuit noire.

-Tu veux aller te promener le long de la côte ? _Me demanda-t-il en reposant sa main sur ma taille. J'avais appris que ce geste incitait les gens à ne pas nous dévisager, puisqu'il n'y avait presque que des couples ou des hommes d'affaires. _  
>-Bonne idée.<p>

Nous nous mîmes à marcher, et je contemplais le décor fascinée. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais été en dehors de l'Amérique.

-Je commence à t'apprécier, mine de rien. Quand tu n'es pas con je veux dire.

Edward regardait droit devant lui, et ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu à mes paroles, il semblait déconcerté.

-Merci ? _Cela ressemblait davantage à une question qu'à un remerciement poli._  
>-Je suis sincère <em>Dis-je pour le rassurer.<em>  
>-Oui, je t'aime bien aussi quand tu me complimentes. <em>Je ne rétorquais pas, il avait raison, j'avais été un peu vache avec lui.<em>

Il rit et s'arrêta subitement.

-Enlève tes chaussures !  
>-Quoi ? <em>Je me retournai vers lui, et l'observai minutieusement.<em> Tu n'es pas sérieux?  
>-Si ! <em>Dit-il et sourit de toutes ses dents<em>. On va marcher sur le sable, c'est marrant.

_**(N/B : Un conseil aux lectrices (et lecteurs si il y a) lisez se passage en écoutant le morceau suivant : Susie Suh – Light on My Shoulder. Larmes garanti !)**_

Ses yeux brillaient tellement que je ne pus refuser, il me rappelait un enfant à cet instant. J'obtempérais, et enlevai mes chaussures, le rejoignant sur le sable. Il me donna la main, et je tenais mes talons de l'autre. Nous nous remîmes à marcher, plus lentement cette fois-ci à cause du sable.

-Pourquoi t'es si content de marcher sur le sable ? _Il souriait encore, c'était bizarre, surtout parce Edward est…Edward et là j'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à une autre personne que lui.._  
>-Ca me rappelle quand j'étais gosse. Moi et Anthony avions l'habitude de courir sur le sable dans les caraïbes. Maman et papa, Esmée et Carlisle je veux dire, couraient toujours derrière nous, criant pour que l'on s'arrête. <em>Il était nostalgique, je pouvais voir ça mais je ne connaissais pas la raison, il pouvait encore courir sur le sable avec Anthony s'il le voulait.<br>_ -C'est qui Anthony ? _Demandais-je._  
>-C'était mon frère jumeau. <em>Sa voix se brisa vers la fin.<em>

Nous avions arrêté de marcher et étions cachés par plusieurs énormes rochers. Edward s'assit sur le sable.

-Était ? _Je m'assis à côté de lui._  
>-Oui. <em>Edward essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, il ne voulait sans doute pas briser son image d'homme froid.<em> Il s'est suicidé, alors qu'on avait 21 ans.  
>-Pourquoi ? <em>Je savais que je le poussais à bout avec mes questions indiscrètes, mais j'étais réellement curieuse. <em>

Il tremblait un peu, et ne sachant pas vraiment comment consoler quelqu'un, je le pris maladroitement dans mes bras. A mon grand étonnement, il se laissa faire. Il soupira, et reprit la parole d'une voix plus forte.

__ -Nous sommes toujours allé ensemble à l'école, mais lors de notre première année de lycée, il s'est entiché d'une fille, Elizabeth, et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. J'étais un peu jaloux parce que nous passions moins de temps ensemble, mais j'avais Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Ils sont allés ensemble au bal de promo et pendant ce temps, j'ai eu quelques petites-amies, mais rien de sérieux. Bien que je ne veuille pas l'admettre, je voulais être comme Anthony il était heureux, et il aimait vraiment sa petite amie.  
>Après le lycée, Jasper, Anthony, Elizabeth et moi, sommes tous allés à Dartmouth. Comme tu le sais, j'ai pris médecine, mais après deux années, j'ai changé pour économie et politique. Jasper, lui, a pris histoire. Anthony était quelqu'un d'intelligent, et il voulait devenir néphrologue. Elizabeth a pris droit. Et le soir, nous allions toujours tous les quatre boire un verre. Alors peu de temps après, Jasper a commencé à sortir avec une certaine Maria, j'étais content pour lui, même si je me retrouvais plus souvent tout seul. Bref, passons à l'essentiel ! <em>Dit-il en reniflant de manière peu gracieuse<em>. Nous avions 21 ans, et nous étions en début de troisième année. Anthony prévoyait de demander Elizabeth en mariage, ils étaient jeunes, mais sortaient ensemble depuis cinq ans. Il m'avait jeté hors de chez nous cette nuit-là, et il avait tout arrangé pour que ce soit parfait. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, ils ont diné mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à genoux, elle lui a annoncé qu'elle le trompait avec un certain Tyler depuis plus d'un an et elle l'a quitté.  
>Le lendemain, quand je suis rentré chez moi, je l'ai retrouvé pendu dans la salle de bains. <em>Edward se mit cette fois vraiment à pleurer, mais il ne semblait pas triste il était en colère. <em>C'est là que j'ai basculé, et que j'ai commencé les mauvaises fréquentations. Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été aussi froid et con, avant j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et je sus qu'il avait terminé son récit, il n'était pas prêt à m'en dévoiler plus, je comprenais.

__ -Je suis désolée _Dis-je sincèrement._  
>-Ne le sois pas, ce qui m'est arrivé arrive à plein de gens.<br>-Ce n'est pas de ça que je suis désolée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité de con à maintes reprises.

Il sourit, cette fois sincèrement.

-T'es la première à qui je raconte tout ça _Me confia-t-il__. __J'étais accablé, et agréablement surprise, d'être la première. Il s'était tourné vers moi, s'attendant à ce que je réponde._  
>-Je ne sais pas quoi dire <em>Admis-je sincèrement.<em>  
>-Alors ne dis rien <em>Me souffla-t-il.<em>

Il prit mon visage en coupe, et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. A cet instant, je pouvais dire qu'il était vulnérable et qu'il avait peur que je le rejette à nouveau. Il éloigna ses lèvres des miennes, me suppliant des yeux.

-Ne t'arrête surtout pas _Dis-je dans un murmure._

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui attaquais ses lèvres, plus violemment que lui l'avait fait. Je nous fis basculer, et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je lui demandai silencieusement accès, et introduisis ma langue dans sa bouche. _Je l'avais toujours apprécié, même s'il se comportait des fois comme un con complet, mais maintenant que je connaissais la raison, je ne pouvais plus lui en tenir rigueur. A ce stade, ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, mais je baissais mes barrières de plus en plus chaque jour._

__ -Ne le fais pas par pitié_. Il s'était doucement éloignait de mes lèvres, et paradoxalement à ses paroles je pouvais voir la luxure se refléter sur ses pupilles.  
><em> -Je ne le fais pas par pitié _Le contais-je à bout de souffle._  
>- Pourquoi le fais-tu alors ?<br>-Parce que j'ai envie de toi _Admis-je en rougissant._

__Il m'embrassa et reprit à nouveau la parole.

-Tu sais que ce nous faisons est illégal _Me souffla-t-il en haussant le sourcil._  
>-Je m'en fous <em>Dis-je sincèrement.<em>  
>-Nous pouvons aller en prison à cause de ça. <em>S'il ne se taisait pas, alors j'allais le faire taire. <em>  
>-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi <em>Fis-je d'une voix autoritaire. <em>_**(N/B : Toujours écouter la voix de la raison ))**_

Il ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa goulument. De la où nous étions, personne ne pouvait nous voir. Encore assise sur lui, je défis les boutons de sa chemise un à un et la lui enlevai complètement. Il grogna à mon geste, et me tenait fermement par la taille d'une main, et de l'autre il essayait de défaire les tissus sur ma poitrine.

S'énervant de ne pas parvenir à défaire les liens, il m'arracha violemment mes étoffes, et je me retrouvai nue devant ses yeux de prédateur. Il commença à flatter ma poitrine et prit un de mes mamelons entre ses dents aiguisées, le mordillant légèrement. Je laissais échapper un soupir de plaisir. Puis, je me rendis compte qu'il avait encore son pantalon sur lui, et j'entrepris d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Effleurant doucement son entrejambe tandis que je faisais baisser son pantalon et le boxer en même temps, il émit un grognement puissant, et je fus heureuse qu'il n'y ait personne à la ronde, sans quoi nous aurions été démasqués. Son boxer était maintenant baissé, et je le pris dans ma main. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sous l'emprise et nous nous sommes effondrés sur le sable fin. Le décor était paradisiaque, et la situation également. Je m'activais à lui donner du plaisir tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, agrippant le sable des ses mains, le laissant filer de entre les doigts. Puis soudainement, et contre toute attente, il me renversa. La chute fut amortie par le sable, et il se plaça sur moi, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Il se pencha vers moi, et au lieu de me mordiller le lobe, il me souffla.

-J'attends ce moment depuis la première fois. _**(N/B : Et moi je vais bientôt mourir la !)**_

Sur ce, il s'attaqua à la peau de ma nuque, juste derrière l'oreille, faisant glisser sa langue le long de ma jugulaire tout en embrassant ma peau. Il se repositionna mieux, et s'immisça en moi en un seul mouvement. Ses yeux étaient clos, quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à manquer ce tableau lui, les yeux clos, la mâchoire crispée et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. _La perfection._  
>Il commença à se mouvoir en moi, m'infligeant des sensations inimaginables. Notre souffle court, devint haché lorsqu'il commença à remuer plus rapidement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, et me fixa de son regard, je me perdis littéralement dans ses yeux, qui à ce moment-là étaient transparents. Je pouvais y voir du plaisir, de l'adoration mais par-dessus tout de la luxure. Alors qu'on ne se quittait pas du regard, il donna le coup de grâce me faisant basculer dans l'extase. Mes parois se contractèrent, et je sentis un liquide chaud couler en moi.<p>

-Je t'aime, Bella. _**(N/B : C'est je suis morte !)**_

Il s'effondra littéralement sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle.

Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça, comme un couple, sa tête sur ma poitrine, son bras enlaçant ma taille. Je méditais sa dernière phrase, un sourire béat aux lèvres bien que je ne sois pas sûre de la sincérité de ses paroles, et finis par m'endormir. Après un court sommeil, alors que j'étais encore endormie, je sentis Edward se crisper.

-Merde, Bella ! Il est cinq heures du matin, on va se faire griller !

(Nda : Toutes les informations que j'ai données sur les Emirats Unis _**(Tu ne voulais pas dire Etats-Unis par hasard ?)**_ sont tirées de mes recherches, puisque je n'y suis jamais alléeL.  
>Haha, non, je parle vraiment des Emirats Unis. C'est une union d'Etats et Abu Dhabi en fait parti .)<br>Nda : Alors, j'éspère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre , et j'attends vos impressions encore une fois avec impatience ).

_**(N/B : Alors là c'est mesquin, méchant abominable de couper ici ! Sérieusement je suis bluffée, tu m'as bluffée avec le lemon qui n'était pas trop hard. Il était soft et dans la lignée de ton chapitre donc juste parfait ! Je ne vais pas trop en dire ici vu que je vais devoir laisser mon commentaire comme toujours ) Alors à très vite pour la suite ! Gros poutous)**_


	8. Hors sujet : Pause

Coucou

Je viens juste pour dire que je fais une pause, qui ne durera sans doute pas longtemps^^. Quelques semaines, je crois.  
>Je sais que c'est dommage, surtout au début d'une fiction, et je sais aussi que cela me fera perdre beaucoup de lecteurs, mais je suis vraiment en manque d'inspiration, et je manque de temps. Et sincèrement, je préfère attendre quelque temps que de poster des chapitres sans aucune qualité.<p>

En tout cas, je suis désolée. Mais ne vous sentez pas soulagés trop vit, parce que je serai de retour dans pas trop longtemps pour vous faire lire mes charabias ).

Bisous, Louise.


End file.
